wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Teratha Moonshard
'Early Life' Teratha was born in the sleepy forest of Ashenvale, into the nomadic Runefeather family. There, she was trained as a huntress. For many years, her trainer and grandmother Zinthras would have taught her every aspect of hunting. Tera and her sister, a young Druidess named Sere'thiel, would often collaberate their abilities and practice together on their free time. Life was peaceful, up until there was a devastating invasion of scourge on their tiny camp. Tera's entire family was wiped out, aside from her and her sister who had been on a pilgrimage in Northrend at the time. Gradually, after many years of grieving, she would rebuild her life from the ground up, continuing her path as a huntress and using her teachings from Zinthras to guide her forward. Sere'thiel would become a mentor figure to Tera. The elf taught her about the constellations in the night sky, which stars to follow, which phase of the moon is best for hunting, and so forth. Last but not least, the Druidess taught her to say a prayer that would bless the hunted animal after it was shot. This would ease Tera's conscience and protect the animal's soul. The following is said in Darnassian, "May an evening star shine down upon you, may the moon protect your soul and guide you through reincarnation." Appearance and Personality Teratha's appearance is neither impecable, nor plain. Her skin looks as if its seen the sun more often than most Kaldorei, probably due to her strange sleeping schedule. Sometimes she will only spend her nights hunting, other times, full days. Hair the color of evening skies cascades well past her waist, her lips a plush amber. She has particularly muscular calves and admirable upper arm strength that allows her shots to be steady and precise. You can tell she moisturizes often, for to the touch it is soft, smooth and visibly flawless. Here and there, you may find scars from her misadventures. Tera is often seen in her armor, carefully crafted and passed down from her ancestors. She wears a pendent that holds a Nightsaber tooth, from her very first hunt. She is rarely seen without her bow and arrows; a beautifully carved wooden bow, runed with silver and lavender symbols of Elune. It is embellished with a generous amount of feathers, of different colors, shapes and sizes. You will seldom find her in a bitter mood. Her outlook on life is positive and rational, no matter how unfavorable life may sometimes be. Teratha would learn to forgive the scourge for destroying her family and home; she was raised to accept loss and to hold onto her dignity, but never will she forget. 'Beloved Companions' The companionship of an animal is imperative to most hunters and huntresses. Like many before her, Teratha includes her pets in almost every one of her expeditions. *'Suifeng ' 'A loyal, affectionate Dire wolf while in the presence of his mistress outside of battle. In the midst of combat, insctinct seems to take over, and the ferocious carnivore within unveils. His determinination and close bond with Teratha makes him a preferred companion in her adventures. *'Esbjorn 'The protector and wielder of gentle strength, this spirit bear has many defensive abilities that are useful in holding back foes. He is very reliable when it comes to keeping Teratha safe from enemies, but is a shy creature, preferring to fade into the air rather than face a friendly individual (especially crowds!). When provoked, this kindly bear's demeanor can quickly shift into that of a vicious mauler. *'Aitash ''This fox is particularly you ng and full of boundless energy. Obviously in need of further training, he seems to bite anything within 10 inches of his muzzle; some compare him to a snapping turtle. Before going in for a kill, which usually consists of rodents around Stormwind, he lets out an ear popping chortle, like that of a hyena. When anxious, the fox will begin to claw and nip at Teratha; therefore, she mostly involves him in small missions that require fast acting sabotage. (Credit to DeviantArtists) Category:Archived Characters